Mirrors of Erised and Night Patrols
by ramaya
Summary: One-shot. Ron and Hermione are on their last night patrol for the year, and still haven't confessed their feeling for each other. So what happens when thet encounter the Mirror of Erised? What will they see?


**A/N: Yee, a story! I wrote this one last night at 00:00 and was finished about 2:30 due to lack of sleep and overdose of inspiration. Normally I first let my friend NeverEverFaceTheDark proof-read it, but I just wanted to post something really, so here is something! Oh right, the disclaimer. It is called _Fan_fiction for a reason people:) Actually, where does it say that you need to disclaim your stories? Whatevs. If I were J.K. Rowling I would be A) British B) Blonde C) Ridiculously rich D) Not wasting my time here. So yup, that does it really. No it doesn't. This story is for Pixiefanpire, because she forced me to write and haunted my dreams with big books, personal Edward Cullens and pitchforks. Jup. Enjoy:)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a remarkably hot summer's day at Hogwarts, and four students in particular were enjoying it.

Two boys and two girls could be found lying on the grass enjoying the warm sun and laughing with each other. Their names were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry and Ginny lay closely next to one other, and what was first a secret later became a rumour, to finally turn out as a fact: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were a couple. All around Hogwarts people were gossiping about them, but they didn't really care and just shrugged whenever someone said a silly rumour. Those people were just jealous, really.

However, Ron and Hermione were an entirely different story. It was an all-known fact they liked each other, and every once in a while a rumour would float up about them being a "thing", but the two kept on insisting they were "just really good friends", keeping their true feelings secret. They did this because they feared that the other didn't like them as much as they did. Ron refused to acknowledge all the little hints Hermione dropped and Hermione, for someone being so outstanding intelligent and perceptive, was completely oblivious to all the signals Ron had been giving off.

They would each blush furiously whenever they looked at each other for more than 5 consecutive seconds and when they touched; they would both pull back immediately not daring to look at the other.

They were both prefects, and one of the tasks included walking night patrols together. Today would be their last for the year.

"Hey Hermione?" The red-head asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, tonight is our last patrol.." Ron started, looking intently at their route for the night.

Hermione perked up when she heard this. She knew perfectly well that this was their last patrol, in fact; she had been counting down the days until the dreadful date of their last nightly outing. Could he be planning something special? A surprise because maybe, _just _maybe he liked her?

"..but there is this different route than usual. D'you know why?"

Hermione slumped back onto the grass again and her face fell a little while Ginny was throwing death glares at her brother who did not notice a thing.

"Oh. Well, Peeves messed around in the hallways we usually patrol as a "end of the year treat", so Dumbledore said the area would be closed off until the end of the year since there's only a week left; so he gave us a different route for tonight."

"Oh okay." Ron said and went back to work on his final essay for Transfiguration. Hermione couldn't help but look at him and enjoy his frustration at the paper.

"Everything all right Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"Argh! No, this paper is killing me! I mean, I don't even like Transfiguration, so why write something about it? I don't know what to write at all!" Ron answered annoyed and pointed at the essay as if it was some murderous pigeon.

"Relax Ron, next year you won't have it anymore and I'm sure you will come up with something brilliant, you always do." Hermione said trying to cheer him up and put her hand on his.

It took a few moments for them to register this action, but after it had sunken in they both retreated quickly and they turned a shade of pink.

"Er, thanks Hermione. I, um, class is gonna start soon. You coming Harry?" Ron stuttered. He turned around to find his best mate snogging with his little sister and became a little sick.

" 'Oi!" He shouted and they separated rather annoyed.

"What, Ron?" Harry demanded.

"Class in five minutes and we got some er, _stuff _to discuss." Ron's voice dropped to a whisper at the last part, looking nervously at Hermione.

"Yes, I was about to head to the library, you coming Ginny? There are some _things _that I want to tell." Hermione was now looking at Ron and quickly looked away.

"Yeah we're coming, why don't you two go ahead?" Ginny answered.

Ron and Hermione nodded before turning around and walking away, both separate ways.

Ginny sighed. "When do you think they will finally hook up? Whenever I talk to Hermione, she just talks about Ron. Kinda grosses me out, if you ask me."

"Yeah, same here. Ron just can't help mentioning her name in every single conversation we have, rather bloody annoying after a while" Harry grinned before planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny giggled.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Well, tonight Ron and Hermione are going to pass the Mirror of the Erised and I'm very curious as to what they'll see." Ginny said cheekily.

"Ah, yes," Harry agreed. "It sure will be."

"Well, I ought to get moving," Ginny said while getting up. "Can't keep Hermione waiting. I've _got _to hear all about Ron. I wouldn't want to miss it, now would I." She said sarcastically. Harry grinned and also got up. "And I have to get to Ron; I might miss the latest news on miss Granger! The end of the world!"

They both laughed and shared one last kiss before saying goodbye.

"See you tonight at dinner?" Ginny asked, though she knew the answer already.

"I'll be waiting." Harry whispered in her ear and gave her final kiss before walking to class, content with himself.

Ginny stood there for a few more moments sighing dreamily, before realizing Hermione was probably waiting in the library like a hyperventilating zebra. She couldn't help but chuckle at the idea, but quickly turned serious and headed towards the library, mentally preparing herself for more Ron-goo and love.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Their night patrol was about to begin and Hermione nervously shifted from one leg to the other. After some – a lot- of prodding from Ginny, Hermione had agreed to tell Ron tonight about her feelings for him. Little did she know that Ron had made a similar agreement with Harry. This would be the night he would confess the feelings her harboured for her.

His heart fluttered at the sight of Hermione and had to keep himself from just running towards her and grabbing her by the mouth.

Instead, he walked towards her like a drunk cow and actually tripped over his own feet before finally reaching Hermione, who had a little smile curved around her lips which made him feel like the most powerful man on Earth.

"Hi Ronald," Hermione said. "Ready for our very last patrol?"

"Don't get all sentimental now 'Mione," Ron teased.

Hermione just smiled and started walking. They were both pretty quiet planning on when they would tell the other how they felt. They were almost at the end of their patrol, with only two more rooms to go, when suddenly they entered a room containing only a mirror.

"Hey, I remember this," Ron started.

"I have read about this," Hermione said.

"_The mirror of Erised!_" They said in unison. Ron had encountered the mirror once before, in their first year. How could he forget it? The mirror which did not show your face but your heart's deepest desire. The last time he looked in it, he saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch captain holding the Quidditch cup.

What would he see now? He walked towards the mirror, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed.

"I only wanted to take a look!"

"Don't! Don't you know how dangerous that thing is?"

"Um, yeah, I already looked at it when I was like what, eleven? And I'm still in one piece and breathing, aren't I?" Ron snorted. "And seriously, it's not half as dangerous people claim it to be. Come on, we'll look in it together." He stuck out his hand

After a little thought she took it and together walked towards the mirror. Hermione was scared, she'll admit it; after all, men had wasted their lives just by dreaming the lives depicted in the mirror. But together with Ron, she wasn't scared.

She saw an event similar to what took place earlier that day, the four of them just relaxing in the field. Only now, she was lying in Ron's arms, humming contently. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, he moved in closer and they shared a kiss.

She turned a little sad when she saw this. '_Right, like that is going to happen anytime soon_.'

"What do you see?" Ron suddenly asked and Hermione jumped a little.

"Oh, er, nothing too special." She lied. "Oh come on, it's your deepest desire! That surely must be special!" Ron pressed. Crap, she had completely forgotten it was her greatest wish and all that stuff.

"Um, just everybody happy and safe and we're _together_..I mean you know all of us..um..yeah."

Oh crap. Great Hermione, throw completely obvious hints at his head.

"Loving and caring as always." Ron said brightly.

Wow, he really _was _oblivious. Still, the comment made her feel like she was soaring.

"So, um, what do you see?" She tried to ask nonchalantly but probably screeched.

"Well, it's pretty funny," Ron started as he continued to look in the mirror. "First I thought its magic had worn off or something, but then you said what you saw, so it can't be broke. No, I just see you and me standing here."

Ron obviously had not made the connection, but Hermione did and her heart started performing somersaults.

"Wait, " Ron said, "I see something change. You're moving in closer, we start to look at each other, you move your head and- "

But Ron couldn't finish. Hermione had already swung her arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately. All the hatred, all the love, all the awkward moments were in that one kiss. They were really at it, causing them to crash into the mirror which fell over. Ron started to panic, and shrieked: "I swear I heard a crack somewhere!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, did you just _shriek_? "

"I did not!"

"So did!"

"Did not!"

"Whatever, let's just get this mirror upright again."

They put it back again –Ron noting it was lighter than it looked- and Ron was panting. However, Hermione was still at it and kissed him but after a while, the lack of oxygen came to them and they had to break apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered.

"You could say that again" Hermione said with a little smile.

Ron looked again in the mirror, but was alarmed to see only himself and Hermione just standing as they were.

" 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think it's broke now. What do you see?"

Hermione looked but just saw themselves, staring back at one other.

"I see…us."

"Are we doing anything or something?"

"Nope. We're just standing. It's just a reflection."

"Dear Merlin, we broke the Mirror of Erised!" Ron started to freak out and was about to hyperventilate, when Hermione started to laugh. "Is this how you react to shock?" Ron asked incredulously. "No Ronald, haven't you read _Hogwart's History_?" Hermione said while gasping for air.

"What? Why in the world would you suddenly be interested in _that_?"

"Because, _Ron_, if you read that, which you obviously didn't-"

"Hermione." Ron said dangerously, but with a playful edge.

"-then you would happen to know that when a person has nothing more that he desires, he sees just himself."

"Hang on. You're telling I've got everything I ever wanted?" Ron said disbelieving. "Apparently. It seems I've got everything too, but I think that this is just temporary, I mean there is always _something _you desire."

"Well, I'm happy with now" Ron grinned and swung his arm around Hermione. "You are everything a man can dream of."

"Oh stop being so corny." Hermione said but couldn't help blushing scarlet.

"Well it _is _true." Ron said seriously and started kissing Hermione again. "Ron! Ronald, stop!" Ron pulled back slightly frightened he did something wrong. "What?" "We're probably way over time! What if the teachers come looking for us? How are we going to explain- "

But Ron's lips had already crashed onto Hermione's once again, not caring about any teacher. They stood there kissing for what may have been an hour, when suddenly they heard somebody scrape his throat.

"Ms Granger and Mr Weasley? What are you doing at this time in the night? Surely your patrol is long finished?" It was Dumbledore, who couldn't help but grin at the two lovebirds.

"We were just um,-" Hermione started.

"Heading to our dormitories" Ron cut in. "G'night professor and oh, you may want to check the mirror, I believe there's a little crack somewhere." He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the hallways both hysterically laughing; leaving Dumbledore inspecting the mirror and musing how he always desired a good pair of socks.

They giggled all the way to the Fat Lady, who was anything but amused by this. "Why are you two up so late?" She inquired. "None of you business," Ron said merrily. "Now let us in. _Amor immortalis_." Disapproving and mostly annoyed the Fat Lady let the duo in.

"Goodnight Ron" Hermione said shyly.

"That was one patrol Hermione, " Ron said dreamily. "Goodnight." He kissed her on the check before heading to the boys dorm, and Hermione went happily to her own.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning there were many audible gasps as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked hand in hand into the Great Hall .The long-time rumour was now a fact not being bothered to be kept as a secret. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were a couple. At the Gryffindor table, everybody started cheering when they sat down, and Ginny sighed: "_Finally_." Ron glared at her, but Hermione just smiled.

"But don't think I'm going to stop talking about Ron." She said. Ginny sighed dramatically and went back to her food. "Wasn't expecting it" she muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? _Really _loved it? _Really _hated it? Review! (OK I sound like a cheesy commercial) Oh and sorry for any typos or something.. My English isn't that good  
now to think of it...hehe**


End file.
